Vengeance
by Lolarosa
Summary: Edward Masen loved with intense passion, he also carried with him a dark secret. Fury fed his need; anguish drove his obsession for vengeance. My entry for the Obsession contest. E/B/J AH OOC Dark themes


**Title: Vengeance**

**Your pen name: LolaRosa**

**Characters: Edward/Bella/Jacob**

**Disclaimer: SMeyer owns Twilight. I own a plane ticket to go see the Eclipse premiere with one of the coolest chics I know. **

**Rated M for dark themes**

**Lyrics that inspired you: **

"**you know sometimes you take it all too far**

**then I remember it's a game between you and me**

**a divine test for us two**

**it's all in my imagination**

**yes they even say that our mission ...is only**

**my obsession**

**do you hear this breath it's an oppressive breath**

**suffocating in the poison of your obsession**

**can you feel this beat it's a possessive beat**

**your pulse stops in the claws of your obsession"**

_**-"Obsession" by Siouuxsie And The Banshees**_

Rain pelted against the roof of a decrepit red truck. Distracted, the driver attempted to wipe away the traitorous tears that streaked down her face. Bella Swan had just broken up with Jacob Black, her boyfriend of three years, for her boss. Jacob had not taken the news well. His rage had been palpable, his fury displayed with a small black box smashing through the weak wall.

A lone tear stained Jacob's tanned cheek an instant before his body began to shake with anger. The reality of his loss solidified with the clicking of the door latch. Sorrow began to overtake his vision when Bella's retreating figure blurred through the dusty window. While his body sank to the coarse carpet beneath him; the thunderous roar of Bella's truck was the last noise he heard of her.

Across town, Edward anxiously awaited Bella's return; he had meticulous plans for their first evening back in Forks. This evening was to be special, something that neither of them would ever forget. He lit candles, arranged furniture, and showered while Bella pushed her truck faster to return to the security of his arms.

Bella's head began to throb though her sobs were slowly subsiding. Her mind replaced her anguish with memories of the nights she had spent with Edward: the feel of his long fingers caressing her skin, his silky copper hair wrapped around her fingers, the intense smell of his cologne overtaking her senses while she traced her lips against the rough stubble of his chin… Bella felt the temperature rise in her truck and she rubbed her thighs together in an attempt to relieve the building ache. Her foot pressed harder onto the pedal, willing the truck to reach its destination sooner.

Edward heard the roar of the ancient engine before Bella reached the end of the long, narrow drive. His hand grasped the first surprise of the evening. Smiling, he flipped (off or on?) the lights before walking to the foyer.

Bella's reddened eyes took in the massive expanse of Edward's secluded mansion. The sheer magnitude of the place frightened her. She had never met Edward here before. Her confidence slipped further the moment she parked her truck next to the shiny new Aston Martin. Feeling more than slightly out of place, Bella climbed out of her truck. After a final calming breath and with great anticipation, she ascended the steps.

She felt the cool metal knob under her shaky hand; he had instructed her to let herself in. The sound of heels against tile echoed throughout the vestibule; her eyes adjusted to the lights before she stopped to examine the exquisite decorum surrounding her. Lost in thought, she slipped her hand behind her to swing the door closed, unaware of Edward's close proximity.

His cool fingers wrapped around her delicate wrists, causing her to jump and drop the bag clutched tightly in her grasp. Bella felt her heart quicken to keep time with the heartbeat of the mysterious and gorgeous man who was pressed firmly against her back.

Her body tingled the instant his breath caressed the skin of her neck. The feeling of cold plastic against her wrist caused the ache between her thighs to increase; the proposition of a new form of sexual gratification enticed her. She leaned against his strong form, his presence banishing any memories of her former lover.

The scent of her arousal caused Edward's chest to swell with pride, his tedious planning was evident by the way that her complete trust radiated from her body. The strong aroma of strawberries filled his senses, invoking memories of a different time and a different woman.

He grasped her wrists tightly, eliciting a gasp from her lips. His temper rose, the pain of his memories causing him to shove her harshly, pushing her further into the massive house.

The feel of his grip, rough against her skin, caused a pit to open within her stomach.

Something was wrong.

Bella exposed her ivory neck while attempting to peer over her shoulder. "Edward," she breathed. Her heart was in need of a glimpse of the love and adoration she had seen in his gaze previously.

He refused her this glimpse into his soul. His fiery orbs burned a deep emerald, hatred and vengeance evident in his every feature. Fueled by his obsession, Edward pushed her fragile body forward through the house.

With every step that echoed into the night, Bella's despair and panic mirrored Edward's callousness and loathing, until his foot connected with the desired door. He slammed it open, a loud crack sounded as it bounced against the adjacent wall. His hand reached into the darkened room and flipped a switch, illuminating the area in a clinical glow. Bella's knees buckled from under her causing Edward to laugh. In that single moment he witnessed the hope leave her eyes.

The room was white. White walls, one white bar stool, two white mechanical chairs and various white counters cluttered with devices that most could not name. Edward, on the other hand, could name every instrument in the room, in addition to the most efficient way to use it.

Bella's breaths became short and clipped, fear constricting her throat. She felt her eyes widen, tears stinging her lids, threatening to escape. She could feel the weakness beginning to spread throughout her body, her brain begging for the proper amounts of oxygen. Panic began invading her senses and her heart pounded the instant she felt his cool hand press firmly against her lips.

"You must calm down." His cool breath against the skin of her neck momentarily eased her tension.

Bella cursed her body's reaction to his sweet scent and velvety voice; false gooseflesh covered her skin, somehow slowing her heart rate.

"I just want to tell you a story, and then we will decide what we are going to do," Edward said calmly.

Gradually, he released her mouth and led her to the stool sitting in the middle of the room.

Bella quickly began formulating a plan to get off the stool and run for the door when she saw Edward pull another plastic strip from his pocket. She closed her eyes, a solitary tear leaking through her lashes the moment she felt the plastic ties close around her ankles and the legs of the stool.

"We wouldn't want you to try and flee." Edward spoke against the skin of her neck, the fine hairs standing on end as her body once again reacted to his proximity. Bella swore under her breath, infuriated by her inability to control her response. She had no other option than to stare helplessly; her words had become useless and empty.

"Now, listen to my tale and you will understand why we are here. Can you do that for me, Isabella?" She flinched at the empty tone he used when he spoke her formal name. A devilish grin spread rapidly across his perfect features, her stomach churned with despair in response.

Edward took in the lovely, helpless girl before him.

What a waste this was going to be. Her beauty and innocence was undeniable.

But innocence was stolen before, and so it would be again.

Miles away on a reservation by the beach, a young man mourned the loss of his lover. The pain was searing and infinite, he wondered if it would hurt worse if she had died.

Yet she had not.

Instead, she had chosen someone else. She had forsaken his love for that of another man, a man that she had only recently met, and worked for.

A loud rumble of thunder announced the arrival of a vicious storm and the wind whipped his long dark hair against his tanned shoulders. All the air left his lungs and he filled the darkened skies with Bella's name.

_How could she leave me? How could she throw everything away, for him?_

_Edward Masen, why does that name sound so familiar?_

Jacob remained standing on the beach, pondering the familiarity of that name, his mind drifting to thoughts of what his beloved was doing at that moment. The fissure in his chest widened… she would be with _him_.

The storm erupted against the beach, covering Jacob in its cleansing powers; his pain mingled with the drops streaking his cheeks.

The same storm was soon heard approaching the secluded stronghold, violent wind whistling against its bricks. Heavy rain drops splattered forcefully against the large bay window.

Bella sat quietly, watching Edward pace the floor in front of her. She watched his anxious hands rearrange several pieces of furniture before he finally turned his dangerous gaze back upon her. Seeing the hatred and pain that swirled within his emerald eyes did nothing to dissuade her body from recognizing the majestic beauty that he inherently possessed, from his wild unkempt hair to his lopsided grin. Even though his grin had now been transformed into an angry glare, his perfect features remained stunning. Her mind glanced back over the moments of delight from her recent encounters with him and her racing heart was the only evidence of the fear she felt now.

The deep sound of his wicked laughter startled her out of her fantasies. Her wrists burned from the thick plastic tearing into her skin every time she writhed against her restraints.

As though he was reading her mind, he said, "Silly Bella, those nights meant something completely different to me. I was using your body, twisting your features to match someone else. I never had any desire to bed you; I simply needed your trust. You never wondered about my insistence on showering after our coupling?"

His words hit her square in the chest, causing all of the air in her lungs to be suddenly expelled. Her breaths came short and fast, causing the room to start to spin.

_What is he saying? _

_Oh God, what have I done?_

A sarcastic grin began to spread across Edward's angelic face. Bella's panic was quickly replaced by rage at his mocking glare. Her small hands clenched into fists while he circled close behind her rigid body. She felt his chest press firmly against her back while his lips grazed her ear. "Calm down, sweetheart, we wouldn't want you to miss the story," he whispered. His finger stroked down the soft skin of her neck causing gooseflesh to rise on her arms and making her body instantly yearn for his once tender touch.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Bella spat, furious at her traitorous body for reacting to his lies. This was no longer the Edward that she had known. Watching his casual air before her, she wondered if she had ever really known Edward at all.

"Such dirty words out of such a pretty mouth."

His words were hot against her cheekbone and his lips caressed her skin gently before he pressed them forcefully against hers. The contact was both soothing and revolting and her body involuntarily shifted in an attempt to break the connection almost immediately.

The forgotten restraints dug deeper into her flesh while she struggled to get away from his forceful kiss. Her hiss was muffled by his lips pressed against hers, not allowing her to wiggle away. The tendons in her neck strained in protest at her attempts to turn away from his treacherous mouth. His hands sought purchase in her hair to hold her still while he attempted to deepen the kiss. His fingers pulled roughly against her locks, forcing out a cry that caused her mouth to open reflexively. Fueled by fury, she clenched her jaw, biting down on his lip. His sweet taste was instantaneously replaced by a metallic saltiness. His head snapped back, a trickle of red visible along his lower lip. Darkness passed through his eyes, replaced quickly with a look of pure satisfaction.

Thoughts of what she had once done with this monster caused bile to quickly rise from her twisted stomach.

"Don't run from me now. Was it not just two nights ago that you were writhing beneath me in ecstasy?" His cool demeanor fanned her fury, and a low growl radiated from her chest.

With his forehead pressed against hers, Edward felt the heat and perspiration on her skin. Memories of their last night together flooded his mind, causing an odd current to pass through his body. Leaping back against the wall, he broke contact and pulled his hand roughly through his tousled hair.

He did not like the reactions that he was having to her; she meant nothing to him. She was not Tanya. Bella's hair was brown, not blonde; her eyes resembled deep pools of swirling chocolate, not the never-ending depths of a clear blue sky.

"You are not her and can't replace her! The only reason I know of you is so that I can avenge my fiancée," he shouted, no longer sure whom he was trying to convince. His hands pulled frantically through his hair, the pain in his scalp grounding him back into his purpose. Tanya had always loved his hair; he could still feel her running her fingers through it, pulling lightly.

"She was a wonderful woman; caring, kind and beautiful. She was determined and hard working. Too many people mistook her confidence for bitchiness. I knew better than to believe any of it though, and I loved her deeply.

"My dad always joked that I was borderline obsessive." A small chuckle escaped his lips as he considered what his father would say about his obsession now.

Bella's voice was nothing more than a weak whisper when she asked, "What happened to her?" Edward barely heard her, but realization that she had dared to speak caused him to look back into her gaze. He saw sadness and pity there, and it caused his temper to rise. The depth of hatred contained in his glare forced fat tears to form on Bella's heavy lids before rolling down the smooth plains of her cheeks.

"Tanya is dead."

The trembling began in his limbs before traveling throughout his body, rage blurring his vision. The hallucination started with his mind replacing the white walls of the room with the dulling hues of twilight on the night Tanya had died. The sounds of Bella's quiet sobs were drowned out by the relentless beat of rain against metal.

"Tanya told me that we were going to the bonfire by the cliffs on the Quileute reservation. Her friend Leah had invited us to celebrate bringing in the New Year. Tanya had never been close with her family. Other than me, her friends were her life." A warm tear forged a salty path down his cheek at the memory of his one true love's bright smile.

"I would have given her anything, all she had to do was ask. I had the ring in my pocket; she was going to be my wife." His fingers wrapped around the worn black box held protectively within the pocket of his slacks, a piece of his love kept forever at his side. His thumb caressed the case while the memories battered against his broken soul.

"The roads leading to the reservation clung close to the cliffs, taunting travelers with impending doom. I've always hated those roads, but Tanya loved them. She said driving them gave her a sense of tranquility." The irony of the same stretch of road becoming the cause of her final demise nearly brought Edward to his knees.

A loud peal of thunder rattled the house and the vicious wind from the storm whistled through the rafters.

"The weather that evening was a lot like tonight: dreary, damp, and warning of the despair that awaited those willing to venture into the darkness."

Bella's eyes closed, her soul empty, soft tears the only escape from the deep wounds being ripped in her heart. Breathless, she willed her mind to concentrate on his words while her heart was beating painfully within her chest. From the glazed-over look in Edward's eyes, she could tell that his mind was no longer in the room.

Her forearms tightened in a vain attempt to fight against her restraints, disappointment filling her as pain radiated from the open wounds. Edward's eyes were upon her the instant she bit back a weak cry of pain.

"Don't bother, sweetheart, I have spent the past four-and-a-half years planning this moment. Even if you managed to break free of those ties, you would never make it off my property."

She glared openly at the monster before her, refusing to give him any sign of the fear coursing through her body. She watched him return to his memories, the green of his eyes fading behind the blackness of his pupils.

"We were about ten minutes from the reservation when we caught sight of the lights coming around the next bend in the road. The roads were treacherously narrow, placing passing vehicles within inches of each other."

She watched his demeanor shift, a blackness engulfing his body, shrouding him in darkness. No longer did he resemble the passionate lover that had embraced her body tenderly against his own. Instead, he was now cold, empty, a lifeless shell stuck for eternity in this tragic memory. His hands clenched into tight fists; his face pale from his short, labored breaths.

"He was going too fast, young and ignorant of the ability to traverse any road in such weather. The ink on his license was only six months old. He drove right into a deep puddle, careening out of control and directly into our path. I attempted to swerve; I could have saved us if not for his negligence.

"He jerked the wheel, the absolute last thing that one should do in that situation. It caused his car to hit the rear of mine, sending us spinning toward the guardrail. My hand shot over to grasp Tanya, to brace her against the seat. We slammed against the railing, the force of impact doubled as his car pushed us further against the metal. At the time I still had faith that the railing would not give, but faith gets you nothing."

His body continued to shake, pure anger coursing through his veins.

"Our worlds spun between mossy green and deep blue, our fates being decided in the same fashion as a bottle twirling against a table. The deep blue expanse of the white capped ocean filled my vision while the sound of metal grating against metal filled my ears. For a moment I thought we were flying, the road no longer visible from my side window as I took in the open water below. Suddenly, the car shuddered as the rear axle caught against the railing. Our lives hung precariously over a rocky ledge.

"My voice was no more than a whisper as I spoke to Tanya, asking her if she was okay. Halfway through my explanation of how we were going to get out of the vehicle, I realized that she hadn't responded. I could feel the adrenaline rush through my veins as I narrowed my gaze and noticed the slow trickle of blood oozing from her temple."

Edwards's cold finger traced the far left side of Bella's hairline.

"A large drop traced a path along her pale skin. The contrast in color was captivating as I lost a moment of thought to its journey."

His breath was hot against Bella's damp skin.

"In the dim light, I was barely able to see the shallow rise of her chest. The impact must have caused her to hit her head against the doorframe, knocking her unconscious. I quickly evaluated the best path for me to take. Seconds later, I unbuckled my belt and reached over to gather my love into the safety of my arms. Loud, angry raindrops continued to pulsate against the roof, nearly drowning out a creak of the metal railing, my movements teasing its precarious hold on the car.

"I hit the hatchback release while cradling her limp body against my own. I began to lift her across the backseat; her breathing was even and peaceful."

Bella became overwhelmed and conflicted by the fear she felt for herself and the pain and agony that she felt for Edward. His mental state was clearly precarious and she wasn't quite sure how she should react.

His body no longer shook; instead he was merely still, as if he wasn't even breathing. She searched his face for some form of emotion, anything to show the depth of his sorrow. His eyes were detached and dilated, showing nothing but emptiness. His soul was simply empty, and she could see that now where she had missed it before.

"My foot stretched out of the vehicle and the soggy earth felt like heaven beneath the sole of my shoe. A small glimmer of hope appeared within me, and in that same moment it was snatched away. A swift gust of wind shifted the car's weight, loosening the railing's grasp and knocking me halfway out of the damaged vehicle. I could hear the metal give because the weight of the vehicle was too much for the weak railing to bear."

His once-captivating emerald eyes were now a lifeless, mossy green. The sickly white pallor of his skin hardened his beautiful features. Bella's mind compared him to the marble castings of ancient tragedies.

Though her hands were bound, Bella could not help the urge to reach for this beautifully-pained man. His voice held no evidence of the pain that he should be feeling. He was calm, too calm. It did nothing to alleviate her fear. The body before her was no longer a man; instead it was simply an empty shell, devoid of life and emotion. As he continued his tale, she listened intently, praying for the moment that some emotion would break through.

"I tried to reach for her. I tried to pull her back into my arms.

"Time stopped, my eyes fixed on her face as I knew any second the rail could give and she would fall over the edge. Finally, I was able to find my footing against the dirt. I felt her soft silk sleeve against my fingers and my heart began pounding inside my head. In an instant, the world gave out beneath me. As we fell, I finally saw the crystal blue appear from beneath her ivory lids. Pure love and adoration stared back at me before confusion crippled her beautiful features and shattered my soul.

"Metal crunched against rock. My ears waited for her screams of terror, but they never came. The last noise I heard was the finality of bone against stone as I slammed into a small cliff, jutted out from the rock. My world turned black.

"I didn't dream.

"In my mind, mere seconds had passed until I finally opened my eyes to harsh lights. Confusion had replaced the blackness, my grasp on reality stolen by a massive head injury. I didn't know who or where I was, all that I knew was my entire body burned. I couldn't move, I could barely think through the excruciating pain."

Edward moved away from Bella, her body regretting every inch of distance placed between them. His shoes made no noise against the tiled floor as her eyes followed him around the room. When she could no longer see him, she felt his warm breath against her neck again and her body instinctively leaned into his electric touch.

"Do not look upon me with sympathy, Bella. Don't try to comfort me and do not feel sorry for me. I am not good for you and you are not safe with me." His harsh words had been hissed from between tightly-clenched teeth. Bella noticed the hint of anger creeping back into his tone.

"The day my memory came back, my father had me committed. My family feared for my safety and had me placed on suicide watch."

As he spoke, Edward slowly circled the stool Bella was tied to. When he stopped in front of her, the room grew silent, tension thick in the air with two pairs of eyes locked in a dangerous gaze. Fear, pain, and passion swirled in the brown pair, while the thrill of anticipation burned deep in the emerald green set.

"The day they told me that the wreck was deemed an accident, and that Jacob Black would not face any charges, I broke out of the asylum."

Bella's body convulsed with the weight of his words. She literally felt a hole open up in her chest.

_Jacob? MY Jacob? There is no way that he could have caused this beautiful man to lose everything he ever loved. He's lying. _

Bella was filled by a fierce need to protect Jacob from the hate and rage that radiated off of Edward. Jacob was a sweet, good-natured man that had loved Bella with all of his soul.

But, she had only known him for the past three and a half years.

She quickly shuffled through her memories and realized that they had never really discussed their lives before they met; neither admitting to skeletons they would rather keep in the closet.

_Can this possibly be true? Can the man that I have loved for three years really be a murderer?_

Tears ran freely down her wet cheeks as Bella's mind reminded her that she had felt the same way about Edward. His lies proved that she could trust no one.

"My father brought me back to the hospital within the week, forced me into therapy and medication to help stabilize my moods. He was determined to make me acceptable to society again.

"Everyone told me that Jacob Black was not to blame for the accident, and that I was not allowed any contact with him. My father had to believe that I would never lay a finger on that boy before I was able to return to a semblance of my former life."

Edward's pride in fooling everyone showed openly on his face. The same charm and charisma that won over his family and the doctors still had this frightened girl playing into the palm of his hand. "It was easy for me to make them believe that I would never hurt Jacob, physically, when in reality, I never had any intention of taking my pain out on his body."

Edward watched the tears stain Bella's cheeks, her soft hiccups showing him the level of her terror.

"Jacob will feel the same level of pain that I have had to endure every day since Tanya's murder. I waited for him to find the love of his life. Then I waited for him to feel the blissful serenity of deciding to ask that woman to be his wife."

All color drained from Bella's face, her slim body shaking from her silent weeping. The sound of Edward's pacing filled the room.

Edward could no longer ignore her strength. Faced with her own demise, she still refused to completely break in front of her attacker.

"You remind me of her, you know," he said softly as he stopped nearby and ran his long fingers through her thick mahogany locks. "Your energy… Your love of life." He ran his hand down her neck and felt the smooth skin there beneath his touch. "It's such a waste to have to lose two such beautiful women at the hands of a naïve, ignorant child. I'm disappointed, really. I thought your little boyfriend would be smarter by now. That the years would have taught him something, at least." With every word he spoke, Edward felt his anger intensify. "Apparently that night meant so little to him that he didn't even remember the name of the man whose life he destroyed." Fury fed his need; anguish drove his obsession for vengeance.

"I am sure he will remember it now."

Edward's once icy glare turned as black as his soul. He caressed the fine metal instruments on one of the tables, his mind quickly planning where best to begin.

Bella's shaking had ceased. Her body was limp and weak from the shock that had set in. She now resembled a large-eyed doe caught in the beam of oncoming headlights. Aware of her own fate, yet helpless to change it.

"Do not fear me, Bella." A slight reflection of light broke her empty stare.

"You are helping me heal."

Any remaining glimmer of hope left Bella's body when she felt Edward's cold fingers against her skin again. There was no tenderness in his touch this time, only pure hatred.

"Be still, my darling. Soon you will meet my beloved Tanya."

The lights flickered and extinguished in the Masen estate while a deafening clap of thunder shook the very foundation of the building.

The same rumble brought Jacob Black to his knees, the wet sand soaking through his jeans. Wind and rain whipped around his drenched body. The onslaught of sounds from the storm finally triggered his memory, reminding him of how he knew Edward Masen and how they never found the body of his lost fiancée. That name had haunted him for years. How had he never made the connection when Bella spoke of him? How had he let his love leave for a psychopath? A piercing cry filled the night, full of the fear and sorrow that gripped Jacob's soul.

A/N- Thank you ChangedByEdward for not only being a fantastic beta, but for also being the kick ass person that you are. Everything you have done means the world to me, thank you. Kate and Tami, you both know that you rock, thank you. Readers... what did you think? What happens next? I am anxious to hear your thoughts, and thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
